La Canción de Sakura
by Mishiru-kun
Summary: En este fic, esta ubicado entre la primera y segunda temporada del anime card captor sakura. El título tal vez no tiene nada que ver en esta Primera Parte pero en la Sengunda Parte que estará proxímamentesi lo es. espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

"La Canción de Sakura" Primera Parte

Este fanfic está se ubica entre la primera y segunda temporada de "Card Captor Sakura" (después de la primer película )

Era un día de verano, cuando Sakura se levanta de su cama con rapidez y se pone su uniforme escolar (como de costumbre). En eso, baja sigilosamente las escaleras y se encuentra con su hermano Touya- Vaya, hasta que te dignas a levantarte, monstruo-. Sakura, enfadada por lo que le dijo, le responde:- ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!- y le da un golpe en el pie. (puff)

Muy buenos días a todos...- dice el papá de Sakura, Fujitaka, con una gran sonrisa en la cara- muy buenos días mi querida Nadeshiko- cogiendo el retrato de la madre de Sakura.

Oye, papá..- pregunta Sakura- ¿hoy vas a poder hacer la cena?-

Es verdad- se levanta Fujitaka y le entrega a Sakura una libreta.- Aquí esta escrito lo que pueden prepara para la cena de esta noche. Si quieren inviten a Yukito.-

¿Yukito puede venir? – dice Sakura con mucha emoción-

Claro, después de todo yo no voy a poder llegar a esa hora; estaré haciendo unas investigaciones en la universidad y llegaré algo tarde-

Ahhh...!que bien!- piensa Sakura- ¡podré ver a Yukito esta noche!..y..

Yo pienso hacer la cena- dice Touya.

¿Y por qué?-

Porque no es confiable que un monstruo prepare la comida. Además, quien sabe que le podrás echar a la comida-

¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- le grita Sakura-

Bueno, entonces nos veremos hasta la noche- se despide el generoso papá con la misma sonrisa de siempre.- hasta luego-.

Hasta luego papá. Regresa pronto- ambos hermanos lo dicen, y se van a la escuela juntos.

En el camino se encuentran a Yukito, quien montaba su bicicleta. Los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas escuelas. Pero al pasear por los vecindarios cercanos, Sakura detecta la presencia de una carta Clow. Ésta se quería detener, pero se encontraba Touya y Yukito, así que eso le impedía dar con la búsqueda de la carta, entonces pensó en regresar saliendo de clases.

Hola Sakura, buenos días- dijo Tomoyo.-

Buenos días- respondió Sakura muy preocupada-

¿A caso sucede algo?-

No...bueno, la verdad es que...- acercándose con Tomoyo a su oreja- tal vez encontré una carta Clow..-

Ah...¿Y donde podrá estar?-

No lo se, cuando iba acompañada de mi hermano y Yukito, la sentí en ese momento-

¿En que lugar específicamente?-

hmmmm...-pensando- pasando el templo Tsukimine-

¡Oh!.. a lo mejor ahí hay otra carta Clow, como la carta del Laberinto y Regreso, ¿no es asi?-

No estoy segura-

Luego de unos minutos entra la profesora Misuki (otro de los personajes que aparece muy sonriente en su rostro como de costumbre) y les dice a los alumnos: -Buenos días a todos – y responden todos 'buenos días profesora'- Como ya se habrán dado cuenta de que se va a realizar un festival en toda la ciudad Tomoeda, por el día de las flores, a nosotros nos tocó adornar el templo Tsukimine, que se encuentra unas cuantas cuadras de aquí- y muchos gritan 'siiii..que bien'

-Me pregunto, ¿por qué en el templo Tsukimine?- pregunta Sakura-

-Es verdad- dice Tomoyo- eso es porque el grupo del salón 2 escogió el parque pingüino, el salón 3 el parque que se encontraba justo enseguida de éste y el salón 4 algunos establecimientos de la escuela-

Ya veo..son los sectores mas cercanos de la escuela, ¿verdad?-

Asi es...-

Será muy divertido... ¿no lo crees Li?- dirigiéndose atrás de su banca-

Pues...-

¡Yo creó que si!- interrumpe Meiling- además es el día de las flores y todo los enamorados se regalan flores...ah...(suspirando)... Syaoran me regalará una... ¿verdad Syaoran?-

Ya te dije que ni en sueños- responde Li-

Que cruel eres...- dice Meling casi tarándolo de la butaca.-

Como se llevan bien, Li y Meiling , ¿verdad?- le dice Tomoyo a Sakura viendo muy agresiva a Meiling con Li (como Kagura con Kyo, de "Fruits Basket")-

Hmmm...si, supongo U-

Pasan las horas, hasta que llega el momento de que salen de la escuela; Sakura y Tomoyo se van juntas y platican de una tarea que les encargaron. De pronto, pasan por el templo Tsukimine y se detienen por un rato:

-¿Quieres buscar la carta Clow?- le pregunta Tomoyo-.

No lo se- observando el templo a sus alrededores, dice- No se si la presencia que percaté era de una carta.-

Ah! Pues ya se- acercándose, Tomoyo le dice- venimos mas tarde y se lo consultamos a Kero, ¿qué te parece?-

Hmmm...buena idea - dice Sakura-

¡Que gusto! Así podrás lucir un traje que confeccione-

eh..pero Tomoyo...XD

Llegan a casa de Sakura, y se lo comunican a Kero. Este supone que anda una carta Clow cerca de aquí, pero no sabe con exactitud cual y que tipo de carta es.

Los tres personajes se ponen de acuerdo para verse en el templo Tsukimine , después de la cena (-porque Yukito va estar en mi casa- dice Sakura suspirando)

-Buenas noches, Sakura- se dirige Yukito a la pequeña Sakura (muy sonrojada)-

-Buenas noches, Yukito-

-Oye monstruo- dice Touya- por esta vez me ayudarás con los preparativos para la cena-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¬¬ -

-Entonces, yo también les ayudaré- dice Yukito-

-No es necesario, Yukito.- dice Sakura- Además tu eres el invitado; mi hermano y yo podremos. No te preocupes-

Vamos, déjenme les ayudo-

Pero...-

Esta bien, como quieras Yuki- responde Touya –

De acuerdo, ¡haremos la cena juntos! - dice Sakura muy sonriente-

Ya terminada la cena (después de 4 hrs.) Sakura y Kero salen de la casa (por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura) dirigiéndose al templo Tsukimine. Sakura utilizó la carta Espejo para que no hubiera sospechas de que ella no esta.

Tomoyo aun no llega, asi que esperan.por un momento –Aquí se siete muy poco la presencia de la carta- dice Sakura.-

-Es verdad- analizando el lugar, dice Kero- no puedo equivocarme, se encuentra dentro del templo-

-Pero ya sería la tercer carta que se encuentra en este mismo lugar, ¿no lo crees?-

-Lo se, Sakura...eso quiere decir que estos territorios no son normales. Hay una fuente de poder que atrae a las cartas Clow.- dice Kero- y si mis cálculos no me fallan...!es en ese árbol! –

-¿Te refieres al árbol sagrado del templo, cuando ahí se refugió la carta del Regreso y me absorbió al pasado..?- pregnta Sakura-

-Así es.-

En eso llega Tomoyo, con todas su guardaespaldas (todas mujeres, vestidas de negro y gafas obscuras) en una camioneta (donde se encuentran los trajes de Sakura, hechos por Tomoyo )

-¿Los hice esperar mucho tiempo?- pregunta Tomoyo-

-Tranquila, apenas acabamos de llegar- responde Sakura-

-Me da gusto-

-Señorita, cuidado- le dice una de sus guardaespaldas a Tomoyo-

-No se preocupen, yo les avisaré a que hora me recojan- en eso se van todas ellas.

-U si que me sorprenden aún- dice Sakura muy asombrada-

Bueno, vamos a entrar a la camioneta para que escojas un traje.- dice Tomoyo-

Ah.. e-esta bien- responde Sakura-

Pasaron como 15 minutos, y Sakura escogió un traje muy lindo de color rojo, con n sombrero alargado (como si fuera de brujita) , que tiene incrustados símbolos como el sol y la luna. (-XD ¡Es que me da pena!- dice Sakura sonrojada). Claro, también tiene Kero un pequeño mini-traje (como su compañera Sakura) con un moño rojo y un gorrito.

Ah!..Sakura te ves divina..-dice Tomoyo, grabándola con su cámara de video-

Jejejejej- ríe Sakura. U

De pronto que sienten la presencia de la carta mas fuerte. Sakura pronuncia el conjuro de su llave y entra al templo, junto con Tomoyo (que esta grabando todo) y el pequeño Kero. Al parecer la presencia de la carta esta mas cerca en los alrededores del árbol sagrado.

Sakura observa todo el lugar, y no ve nada fuera de lo común.

En eso que hay un fuerte ventisca, y todos caen (excepto Kero que vuela, y se sostiene de un árbol). – ¡Tomoyo! – grita Sakura- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¡Si!..ahhhhhhh...- grita Tomoyo, sujetándose de un barandal-

El viento se hacía cada vez mas fuerte...Sakura se sujeta con presión , pero es arrastrada por el remolino. AHHHH!- grita Sakura-

Pero, cuando Sakura se encontraba consiente (dentro del remolino) vio a una mujer en su interior...

-¿Quién podrá ser esa mujer?- se preguntaba- acaso será...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

"La Canción de Sakura" Primera Parte

Este fanfic está se ubica entre la primera y segunda temporada de "Card Captor Sakura" (después de la primer película )

Era un día de verano, cuando Sakura se levanta de su cama con rapidez y se pone su uniforme escolar (como de costumbre). En eso, baja sigilosamente las escaleras y se encuentra con su hermano Touya- Vaya, hasta que te dignas a levantarte, monstruo-. Sakura, enfadada por lo que le dijo, le responde:- ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!- y le da un golpe en el pie. (puff)

Muy buenos días a todos...- dice el papá de Sakura, Fujitaka, con una gran sonrisa en la cara- muy buenos días mi querida Nadeshiko- cogiendo el retrato de la madre de Sakura.

Oye, papá..- pregunta Sakura- ¿hoy vas a poder hacer la cena?-

Es verdad- se levanta Fujitaka y le entrega a Sakura una libreta.- Aquí esta escrito lo que pueden prepara para la cena de esta noche. Si quieren inviten a Yukito.-

¿Yukito puede venir? – dice Sakura con mucha emoción-

Claro, después de todo yo no voy a poder llegar a esa hora; estaré haciendo unas investigaciones en la universidad y llegaré algo tarde-

Ahhh...!que bien!- piensa Sakura- ¡podré ver a Yukito esta noche!..y..

Yo pienso hacer la cena- dice Touya.

¿Y por qué?-

Porque no es confiable que un monstruo prepare la comida. Además, quien sabe que le podrás echar a la comida-

¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- le grita Sakura-

Bueno, entonces nos veremos hasta la noche- se despide el generoso papá con la misma sonrisa de siempre.- hasta luego-.

Hasta luego papá. Regresa pronto- ambos hermanos lo dicen, y se van a la escuela juntos.

En el camino se encuentran a Yukito, quien montaba su bicicleta. Los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas escuelas. Pero al pasear por los vecindarios cercanos, Sakura detecta la presencia de una carta Clow. Ésta se quería detener, pero se encontraba Touya y Yukito, así que eso le impedía dar con la búsqueda de la carta, entonces pensó en regresar saliendo de clases.

Hola Sakura, buenos días- dijo Tomoyo.-

Buenos días- respondió Sakura muy preocupada-

¿A caso sucede algo?-

No...bueno, la verdad es que...- acercándose con Tomoyo a su oreja- tal vez encontré una carta Clow..-

Ah...¿Y donde podrá estar?-

No lo se, cuando iba acompañada de mi hermano y Yukito, la sentí en ese momento-

¿En que lugar específicamente?-

hmmmm...-pensando- pasando el templo Tsukimine-

¡Oh!.. a lo mejor ahí hay otra carta Clow, como la carta del Laberinto y Regreso, ¿no es asi?-

No estoy segura-

Luego de unos minutos entra la profesora Misuki (otro de los personajes que aparece muy sonriente en su rostro como de costumbre) y les dice a los alumnos: -Buenos días a todos – y responden todos 'buenos días profesora'- Como ya se habrán dado cuenta de que se va a realizar un festival en toda la ciudad Tomoeda, por el día de las flores, a nosotros nos tocó adornar el templo Tsukimine, que se encuentra unas cuantas cuadras de aquí- y muchos gritan 'siiii..que bien'

-Me pregunto, ¿por qué en el templo Tsukimine?- pregunta Sakura-

-Es verdad- dice Tomoyo- eso es porque el grupo del salón 2 escogió el parque pingüino, el salón 3 el parque que se encontraba justo enseguida de éste y el salón 4 algunos establecimientos de la escuela-

Ya veo..son los sectores mas cercanos de la escuela, ¿verdad?-

Asi es...-

Será muy divertido... ¿no lo crees Li?- dirigiéndose atrás de su banca-

Pues...-

¡Yo creó que si!- interrumpe Meiling- además es el día de las flores y todo los enamorados se regalan flores...ah...(suspirando)... Syaoran me regalará una... ¿verdad Syaoran?-

Ya te dije que ni en sueños- responde Li-

Que cruel eres...- dice Meling casi tarándolo de la butaca.-

Como se llevan bien, Li y Meiling , ¿verdad?- le dice Tomoyo a Sakura viendo muy agresiva a Meiling con Li (como Kagura con Kyo, de "Fruits Basket")-

Hmmm...si, supongo U-

Pasan las horas, hasta que llega el momento de que salen de la escuela; Sakura y Tomoyo se van juntas y platican de una tarea que les encargaron. De pronto, pasan por el templo Tsukimine y se detienen por un rato:

-¿Quieres buscar la carta Clow?- le pregunta Tomoyo-.

No lo se- observando el templo a sus alrededores, dice- No se si la presencia que percaté era de una carta.-

Ah! Pues ya se- acercándose, Tomoyo le dice- venimos mas tarde y se lo consultamos a Kero, ¿qué te parece?-

Hmmm...buena idea - dice Sakura-

¡Que gusto! Así podrás lucir un traje que confeccione-

eh..pero Tomoyo...XD

Llegan a casa de Sakura, y se lo comunican a Kero. Este supone que anda una carta Clow cerca de aquí, pero no sabe con exactitud cual y que tipo de carta es.

Los tres personajes se ponen de acuerdo para verse en el templo Tsukimine , después de la cena (-porque Yukito va estar en mi casa- dice Sakura suspirando)

-Buenas noches, Sakura- se dirige Yukito a la pequeña Sakura (muy sonrojada)-

-Buenas noches, Yukito-

-Oye monstruo- dice Touya- por esta vez me ayudarás con los preparativos para la cena-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¬¬ -

-Entonces, yo también les ayudaré- dice Yukito-

-No es necesario, Yukito.- dice Sakura- Además tu eres el invitado; mi hermano y yo podremos. No te preocupes-

Vamos, déjenme les ayudo-

Pero...-

Esta bien, como quieras Yuki- responde Touya –

De acuerdo, ¡haremos la cena juntos! - dice Sakura muy sonriente-

Ya terminada la cena (después de 4 hrs.) Sakura y Kero salen de la casa (por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura) dirigiéndose al templo Tsukimine. Sakura utilizó la carta Espejo para que no hubiera sospechas de que ella no esta.

Tomoyo aun no llega, asi que esperan.por un momento –Aquí se siete muy poco la presencia de la carta- dice Sakura.-

-Es verdad- analizando el lugar, dice Kero- no puedo equivocarme, se encuentra dentro del templo-

-Pero ya sería la tercer carta que se encuentra en este mismo lugar, ¿no lo crees?-

-Lo se, Sakura...eso quiere decir que estos territorios no son normales. Hay una fuente de poder que atrae a las cartas Clow.- dice Kero- y si mis cálculos no me fallan...!es en ese árbol! –

-¿Te refieres al árbol sagrado del templo, cuando ahí se refugió la carta del Regreso y me absorbió al pasado..?- pregnta Sakura-

-Así es.-

En eso llega Tomoyo, con todas su guardaespaldas (todas mujeres, vestidas de negro y gafas obscuras) en una camioneta (donde se encuentran los trajes de Sakura, hechos por Tomoyo )

-¿Los hice esperar mucho tiempo?- pregunta Tomoyo-

-Tranquila, apenas acabamos de llegar- responde Sakura-

-Me da gusto-

-Señorita, cuidado- le dice una de sus guardaespaldas a Tomoyo-

-No se preocupen, yo les avisaré a que hora me recojan- en eso se van todas ellas.

-U si que me sorprenden aún- dice Sakura muy asombrada-

Bueno, vamos a entrar a la camioneta para que escojas un traje.- dice Tomoyo-

Ah.. e-esta bien- responde Sakura-

Pasaron como 15 minutos, y Sakura escogió un traje muy lindo de color rojo, con n sombrero alargado (como si fuera de brujita) , que tiene incrustados símbolos como el sol y la luna. (-XD ¡Es que me da pena!- dice Sakura sonrojada). Claro, también tiene Kero un pequeño mini-traje (como su compañera Sakura) con un moño rojo y un gorrito.

Ah!..Sakura te ves divina..-dice Tomoyo, grabándola con su cámara de video-

Jejejejej- ríe Sakura. U

De pronto que sienten la presencia de la carta mas fuerte. Sakura pronuncia el conjuro de su llave y entra al templo, junto con Tomoyo (que esta grabando todo) y el pequeño Kero. Al parecer la presencia de la carta esta mas cerca en los alrededores del árbol sagrado.

Sakura observa todo el lugar, y no ve nada fuera de lo común.

En eso que hay un fuerte ventisca, y todos caen (excepto Kero que vuela, y se sostiene de un árbol). – ¡Tomoyo! – grita Sakura- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¡Si!..ahhhhhhh...- grita Tomoyo, sujetándose de un barandal-

El viento se hacía cada vez mas fuerte...Sakura se sujeta con presión , pero es arrastrada por el remolino. AHHHH!- grita Sakura-

Pero, cuando Sakura se encontraba consiente (dentro del remolino) vio a una mujer en su interior...

-¿Quién podrá ser esa mujer?- se preguntaba- acaso será...

Continuará...


End file.
